Arni Isaksson vs. Dennis Siver
The first round began. Siver missed a high kick after landing an early inside kick. Isaksson tried an inside kick, ate a hard right and dropped. Siver pounced to guard with a left hand. The ref stepped in to adjust a gum shield... Nice recovery by Isaksson for sure. Isaksson worked for a kimura on the left arm. Siver stood and slammed Isaksson back down with a double back into guard. Siver landed a right hand, a short one. Arni turned for an armbar. He had it locked up. Siver spun out nicely and passed to half-guard. There was brief applause. Siver worked a guillotine from the top, nope just a headlock and he passed to side control. Siver mounted nicely. Arni regained half-guard nicely. Siver landed a pair of short left hands. Arni regained guard. Good work. Arni turned towards another armbar. "Beautiful!" his corner yelled. Siver defended it before it began. He landed a left and a right and another left to punish Arni. Arni tried for a sweep, Siver defended, using good strength. He passed to half-guard there. Siver mounted beautifully. Arni escaped and stood to the clinch. "Knees!" Arni kneed the face. Arni landed another knee to the face there, nothing to write home about though. Oh that one landed as did that one. Nice knees. "Press him, come on!" Siver kneed the body and ate one in return. Siver got a beautiful hip toss to side control. Arni regained guard nicely however. Arni got a beautiful sweep to mount. Siver gave up the back with both hooks. He landed three rights in under. Four rights in under. The round was close to the end. Ten seconds left. The first round ended. 10-9 Siver, despite the strong finish by Arni. The second round began. Siver landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. Arni landed another leg kick. Siver checked an inside kick and missed a high kick. Siver landed an inside kick and ate a nice leg kick in return. Arni landed a counter straight right nicely. Siver landed an inside kick and ate another counter right. Siver landed a partially blocked head kick. Siver dropped Arni to one knee with a right hand. Arni stood missing a high kick. It was a flash knockdown. Siver blocked a head kick himself. Siver landed a leg kick. Siver landed a right and ate one in return. Siver missed a pair of high kicks. Siver got another throw, they scrambled, Arni landed on top in guard nicely. "Keep him against the cage! Elbows!" Arni landed a pair of left elbows, a left hammerfist and another left elbow. Arni defended an armbar and landed a right hammerfist. Arni landed a left hammerfist and a right hand. He passed to half-guard. Arni stood over him. He came down and they scrambled in an odd position. Arni was on top however, in north-south now. He landed a right hand and a pair of left hammerfists. Siver turtled up fully. He rolled regaining half-guard there. Arni is better on top. Arni passed to side control. He landed a right elbow there. Two minutes left. Arni landed three right elbows and another. Another. Arni landed a big right elbow there. Arni landed another glancing right elbow to the forehead. Arni landed another elbow. Siver turtled up. He stood into a standing guillotine. Arni pulled guard and worked for a kimura on the left arm. Siver was defending. He tried to clasp his hands. Arni had the arm isolated, he nearly had a sweep. He let it go. Arni grabbed an armbar. He had it tight and Siver was forced to tap out. They hugged.